The Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), one of the largest clinical cooperative groups in the country, proposes to continue serving as a Research Base for the 21 applicant programs comprising its Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). The ECOG Research Base has recently undergone significant evolution to improve and expand its cancer prevention and control research capacity. In this proposal, five years of additional support is requested to continue this on-going process of improving and expanding the ECOG Research Base to better serve the needs of the CCOP programs. To meet its on-going responsibilities as a Research Base, ECOG will focus its efforts on the following: l) Continue to expand and strengthen its cancer prevention, control and treatment research capacity within the CCOP programs and other ECOG participants; 2) Continue to stimulate the development of state-of-the-science NCI- approved cancer prevention and control intervention protocols to the CCOP programs and other ECOG participants, including research protocols that specifically target women and under-served populations; 3) Continue to provide the network of community-based physicians and hospitals in ECOG with the necessary services and resources to support state-of-the-science cancer research in the community, including protocol development, patient accrual, data management and quality control, and analytic support; 4) Continue to provide a wide variety of training workshops for the CCOPs, including minority CCOPs, in patient accrual and data management, as well as ECOG, NCI, and FDA procedures and regulations; 5) Continue to provide the CCOPs with the leadership and administrative services described above through the ECOG Operations Office and the ECOG Statistical Center, and continue the on-going process of making these key organizational units more responsive to the needs of the CCOP program; 6) Continue to pursue an aggressive program of community-based cancer prevention and control research by being responsive to NCI requests and priority areas in this regard; 7) Continue to fulfill the mandated responsibilities of the Research Base in evaluating and monitoring the activities of the CCOPs through site visits, meetings, progress reports and performance reviews.